Legendary items of Sulgata’s Shadow
Sulgata’s Boots (Legendary) (ch-67) Requirement: 130 Strength Description A fragment of Sulgata’s Shadow that had been broken into three pieces. These boots have remnant magical power and thus can still be equipped. The player must seek out the other fragments, as all three, Sulgata’s Boots, Sulgata’s Feather, and Sulgata’s Cloth, are required to restore Sulgata’s Shadow. Properties: Dexterity +30, Speed +10, Jump +10, Stealth +10, Cloaking +10, Reflex +10. Steal (Rank 3): Allows the player to steal money or items from other players or monsters. Shadow Dance (Rank 3): Stealth +30, Cloaking +30, Speed +30; cannot be detected through Stealth for 6 s upon activation. Afterwards, Stealth has a chance of being seen through. Sulgata’s Runic Cloth (Legendary Fragment) ch-360 Description: A fragment of Sulgata’s Shadow. This cloth is brimming with a mysterious magical power. Properties: Focus +20, Cloaking +20 Nie Yan placed Sulgata’s Runic Cloth in his bag along with Sulgata’s Boots. Following a flash of light, the cloth melted into the boots before vanishing entirely. Nie Yan examined the boots which glistened with a peculiar luster, a clear contrast from before. Sulgata’s Cloth Boots (Legendary Fragment) Requirements: 330 Strength Description: These boots can be equipped due to the remnant magical power contained within. The player must seek out all fragments (Sulgata’s Boots, Sulgata’s Feather, and Sulgata’s Runic Cloth) to restore Sulgata’s Shadow. Properties: Dexterity +50, Speed +20, Jump +20, Cloaking +20, Reflex +20 Steal (Rank 7): Allows the player to steal money or items from players and monsters. Shadow Waltz (Rank 7): Stealth +50, Cloaking +50, Speed +50; 2 seconds of invincibility upon activation; cannot be detected through stealth for the first 12 seconds. Restrictions: None Sulgata’s Cloth Boots had undergone a massive transformation. This was especially true for Steal and Shadow Waltz, both fairly rare skills, which went up from rank Rank 3 to Rank 7. Shadow Waltz also gained 2 seconds of invincibility, putting it above Gale Step in terms of usefulness. Sulgata’s Feather (Legendary Fragment) ch-615 Description: A fragment of Sulgata’s Shadow. This feather is brimming with a mysterious magical power. Properties: Strength +80, Dexterity +120 When Merged: Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers (Legendary): Soul Item Requirements: 1,900 Dexterity, 600 Strength Description: Destroyed and lost during the War of Sulgata. All three fragments—Sulgata’s Boots, Sulgata’s Runic Cloth, and Sulgata’s Feather—have been brought back together to form a complete whole. The legendary pair of boots emerge in history once more! Represents the pinnacle of shadow. Brimming with enigmatic power. Properties: Defense 1,028–1,201, Evasion +10%, Dexterity +200, Movement Speed +120, Jump +110, Stealth +120, Cloaking +120, and Reflex +120. Steal (Rank 16): Attempt to pocket gold or an item from a target. Shadow Waltz (Rank 16): Stealth +120, Cloaking +120, Movement Speed +150, 8 seconds of invincibility; cannot be detected through stealth for 20 seconds. Restrictions: Nirvana Flame Note: This item cannot be dropped, destroyed, or traded. Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers finally offered some protection, providing more than 1,000 defense, which was practically unheard of among shoe-type items. It was far better than Ygris’ Guardian Gages and the Orpheus Vambraces. The upgrade to Steal and Shadow Waltz especially blew Nie Yan away. This was his first time seeing two Rank 16 skills. Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers was a Soul Item, which meant it would grow alongside Nie Yan as he levelled up. His own development would dictate the future growth of Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers. If Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers were tradeable, it would surely sell for an astronomical sum in the marketplace. Its properties would drive countless players mad with envy. Nie Yan estimated Sulgata’s Shadow Walkers was at least equivalent to a Level 150 Legendary item